youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Despacito
Despacito is an ongoing song series about some guy saying Despacito, Puerto Rico, and some other Spanish Stuff. Songs Despacito Despacito is released in *insert date here*. The song got so popular that a heck ton of sequels are made. Despacito 2 You saw that right! A sequel is being made, and it's going to be better. It is confirmed by NASA, however was delayed, presumed to make the song better than its predecessor, as it's not ready yet. It was released by Thanos. Sadly, Elon Musk deleted Despacito 2, however, it is available online for free. Link: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fJP1duVKn7Q Despacito 3 Despacito 3 was found on Mars. NASA explains this phenomenon that the Martians were killed off, and this was found on the ground. Despacito 4 Despacito 4 was found in Undertale. Sans found it somewhere and brought it to Alphys for research. She came and listen to this lost disk from the surface and thinks it's junk, so she threw it away in the underground junk yard. Catty and Bratty found the disc and thought it was alright, so after the surface was unlocked, Catty presented the disc to the humans. That's why there are no humans in the credits. However, it is not because of Suicide. In fact, with Despacito 4, suicide rates were dropped by 420%, and is even said to cure Cancer. Despacito 5 A hacker leaks Despacito 5 by searching through the code. Big Ni����a later confirms Despacito 5. Thankfully that song wasn't delayed, (the song was rushed because of the leak) however the song was so bad, suicide rates jumped up to the original rate (by +420 percent). All discs except one were destroyed, and you can only find it online, but it has a warning. The last disc is found by Donald Trump. Despacito 6 Despacito 6 was found in the Pyramids. Little is known about Despacito 6, but its association with the devil, Aliens and hidden Illuminati messages. Despacito 6.9 Despacito 6.9 is the censored, yet uncencored version of Despacito 6. It's found at Dusty Divot. It has more sexual jokes. Lol 69. Despacito 7 Despacito 7 was announced at E3. It was later found in the new Fortnite game E3 was also teasing. Suicide rates dropped to near 0%. A Content Cop is found on Despacito 7. It was so bad that Despacito 5 was considered more tolerable. Suicide rates later raise up to its original rate. Because Murica likes bad stuff like McDonald's, it is no surprise that Despacito 7 became its national anthem. Eminem deletes it due to controversy. Despacito 8 Despacito 8 saved the Despacito series from the downfall. This song is better than Despacito 7. It was found in an abandoned mineshaft. Ali-a holds Despacito 8 hostage, however, the song got away unsaved. Despacito 9 Because Apple and Windows, scientists doubt that Despacito 9 will be releasing, however, one is found in a black hole. It was so bad, that Gangnam Style was better. Donald Trump was found assassinated because of that.It's so sad, that people can commit 9th degree murder. Suicide rates significantly increases. Despairs 10 Despacito 10 was found in Roblox. Millions of users joined in to listen to the song. Thankfully, suicide rates decrease. Has humanity and science gone too far? Despacito 11 Despacito 11 was confirmed be E. Not much is known about this song, however, the sells were high. Despacito 12 Despacito 12 was announced after the success of Despacito 11. It would be released in late 2019. Despacito 13 Despacito 13 is discovered, however doesn't have positive effects. That's because Despacito 13 is spooky and cursed. Despacito 14 Despacito 14 was added by In-And-Out, this song has 4 new ingredients. The song is better thanks to these ingredients. Despacito 15 Despacito 15 was invented by none other than Big Ni����a. It was almost as good as Despacito 5, and that is not a god thing. Despacito 16 Despacito 16 was never found. Despacito 17 Stalin releases Despacito 17. It was good enough to be Team Fortress 3's main theme. Despacito 22 All we know is that a show releases it, and it was 2 times better than the beat one. Despacito 24 Despacito 24 is confirmed by Patrick Star. The song killed loads of people by laughing too much. Despacito 25 Despacito 25 was confirmed by SpongeBob SquarePants after the succession of Despacito 24. Suprisingly, despite being funnier, the world wasn't killed by the laughing. Despacito 64 Nintendo announces it as an N64 game. It features Dante from the Devil May Cry series. Despacito 69 Despacito 69 was leaked by Pornhub. Thankfully, it wasn't leaked worldwide. It was confirmed by some cat from the Inpossible Quiz series. Despacito 420 Despacito 420 is confirmed by Snoop Dogg. It was released. The song is like the first one, but with Weed replacing the lyrics. Despacito Infinity + 1 Created by VSauce in the year of Omega to the power of Omega. Category:Songs Category:Memes Category:Items